Light's Nightmare
by Kirabaros
Summary: The case with Magda seemed to work out okay but maybe not as Angela suffers through a nightmare and Sam is trying to piece it together. Could it spell something more dire like with the British Men of Letters? Tag to American Nightmare.


**Light's Nightmare**

 _The mist was thick as it covered the ground and wrapped around the trees. The crickets and the frogs were making their noise as well as the other critters that happened to live there. She was running through probably a bayou since she could recognize the squelching of mud and grasses. She was running from something. She didn't know what but it had her scared and that was downright terrorizing scared._

 _She continued running through until she entered a normal type forest. She stumbled but didn't fall. It was a good thing too as she pressed a hand to her swollen abdomen and took a deep breath. She couldn't stay for long though since she could hear her pursuer behind her. It was coming. It was coming after her._

 _She started running again until she came across a fence. It led to a barn and rounding the corner was a house. It looked familiar but that wasn't on her mind. Something was after her and she had to get away. She was definitely putting the flight in fight or flight and she had good reason to as she clambered up the stairs and entered the house._

 _She was inside the house but she was going downstairs. Downstairs into the basement. She didn't have time to think since she heard whatever it was chasing her upstairs. It was looking for her. So she kept going down and down until she reached the living room. She paused a moment to take a good look._

 _Everyone at the table was dead, face planted in their bowl of stew except for two. One was a girl and the other was him. He was resisting from a spoon being put in his mouth. The girl was staring straight ahead with dead eyes and a spoon was in front of her full of food and she was going to be fed it. She was going to stop it when she heard the slam of the door. He was there._

 _Fear took over and she ran. She opened the door and ended up in a bathroom. It was like those at a rest stop. She was staring wide eyed. In front of her was a man in black. It was like any man and she could have easily taken him out but something evoked fear and she looked down at the arm that was extended towards her._

 _She had seen guns before. She used them when she hunted but something about this gun evoked fear in her, like she couldn't move. She looked up in terror at the man in black. The coldness, void of all emotion as he pointed his weapon at her. She opened her mouth to speak when he pulled the trigger and fire bloomed in her chest._

 _She collapsed… at least she thought she did. She went down but then all of a sudden she was vertical and she felt dizzy. She was in a clearing that looked like. It looked like the place that Lucifer would take her to once… she began to panic and started looking for a way out and screaming to be let out. She tried running out of the circle but ended up coming back in another way._

 _Her breathing came in pants and she was in danger of hyperventilating. She put a hand to her chest and ne protectively on her abdomen as she whirled around. She felt burning pain like it was on her foot and grimaced before looking up and her gaze lighted on a familiar presence._

 _It was Sigrid. She was staring at her like a reaper would; impassive and uncaring. That wasn't right. She blinked and saw Tasha step out in that calm demeanor she acquired since becoming shamaness. She looked at her and said something. It was hard to hear…_

 _"Danger."_

 _Turning suddenly revealed the man in black. He loomed like a shadow and he seemed to get bigger. His hands were reaching towards her, towards her precious treasure…_

Angela gasped as she opened her eyes and looked around to find that she was in her room at the motel they were stopping over in on their way back to Lawrence. She sighed at the welcome look of the usual and closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She gripped the sheets and then released them as she opened her eyes again to find that she was alone.

For a moment she had a brief moment of panic but she remembered what was going on. She wrapped her arm over her abdomen in a comforting gesture and to reassure herself that everything was okay. She remembered why she was even there.

Dean had been acting more of an ass than usual when the case landed in their laps. She knew it was because Mary had left and she was in full support of it and she made that known to both brothers. Dean took it more like a betrayal and in it was mingled with other emotions so he ended up being an ass and she let it be known since she was past the point of being nice and the end result produced tension that thick enough to be cut with a knife.

It also didn't help that Sam was being unusually clingy and insisted she come despite the fact that she said she wasn't going to hunt anymore. Well she didn't hunt per se. More like she was the voice of reason when talking to the coroner and she did have one secret weapon that helped getting the priest to cooperate and that sort of lessened the tension but not a whole lot.

As it turned out, it was another one of Azazel's children that had been giving bloody renditions of the crucifixion. Magda had been made to feel inferior and that she was possessed by the devil for having her abilities. Sam managed to talk her down and convince Magda not to kill her crazy mother and thus putting her on a path to a second chance and a slight surprise.

Angela was not reluctant to physical forms of affection. In fact, Sam always gave that as much and the new improved Gabriel liked hugging her from time to time. Even Sherlock occasionally gave a physical show of affection and that threw things for a loop since he was always snarky with them. So it was a big and welcome surprise when Magda took a look at her and gave her a hug. It certainly had Angela looked wide eyed and down at the girl until her arms wrapped around her.

Magda hung to her while the EMTs checked her out and the social worker came to take her. It had Angela in a bit of an awkward position since the girl didn't want to let her go. Eventually she did but after Angela put her hand to her shoulder. It also sent a strange feeling down her spine the moment she touched her. Angela brushed it off and brushed Magda's hair as she said good bye to her and that she was going to be okay with her aunt.

The uneasy feeling didn't go away though but it didn't help that the baby decided to be unusually active. It was enough to beg Dean to stop for the night and she went to bed without another word. Then that… whatever it was… happened.

Slowly getting up, Angela moved about the room and looked around. She shivered from a sudden chill that matched the feeling from her dreams. Hissing from the cold she rubbed her arms trying to get warm. She also paced to get her blood going.

 _Shifa'…_

Angela paused when she heard her name and looked around. She prayed that it wasn't her mind going crazy again. That hadn't happened in a long time and was one of the more… detrimental effects from her time in the cage. Then again it could have been…

 _Shifa'… danger…_

The voice came again and Angela shifted and turned to look in the mirror. She saw Sigrid and Tasha in the mirror. They were looking at her with somber and yet worried expressions. It was then black smoke filled the mirror and there appeared the man like the looming shadow he was and it was right behind her. It forced her to turn and there he was. That was impossible! She shrieked when he put his hand into his coat and pulled out… Black smoked swirled around making it seem larger than what it probably was. She screamed.

Angela felt a hand on her shoulder and reacted by reaching out and grabbing the hand and giving a bone crushing squeeze as she growled out, prepared to defend herself and her baby. She was not going to let that thing touch her. She squeezed harder.

"It's me!"

Angela opened her eyes the moment she heard the pain laced protest. She looked to find that she had grabbed Sam's hand and was squeezing it and it was looking red. She released it, horrified at the thought that she had crushed his hand and gasped while moving back to the point she almost fell out of bed. She was saved when Sam grabbed her by the wrist.

Sam had expected something that would leave a mark the moment he had been woken up by her restless moving and realized that she was dreaming. He didn't expect her to grab his hand and squeeze like she did but he recognized the growl that emanated from her throat and what it meant which is why he nearly shouted at her. He didn't mean to startle her so badly and he noticed the look on her face. He barely managed to grab her when it was clear that she was going to fall off.

It took him by surprise when she grabbed him and actually sobbed. It had him searching his memory the last time she cried but it helped as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands moving towards her abdomen to make sure the baby was okay. He still had trouble believing that Chuck and Amara meant what they said and he just wanted to make sure. He also cursed himself for insisting she come but more for research, not the heavy lifting.

Angela murmured something and Sam shifted hear her and felt her arms tighten around him, her fingers gripping his shirt. He muttered, "It's okay, Angie."

"No it isn't. It's dark and shadow…"

Sam blinked at that. Did Amara…? He paused when he heard her say something else and it made him realize that she wasn't talking about Amara but something else. He wasn't sure of what it was since it was muttered in half a dozen different tongues. The last time she did this, her main problem was seeing Lucifer and having trouble distinguishing reality from illusion. She had nightmares and had trouble sleeping. He was certain this was a nightmare.

"He… she's…"

Sam murmured, "Calm down."

"Chills… Tasha! Sigrid!"

Sam was startled when Angela pushed him away and leapt out of bed. It was feat considering how… big she was. He watched as she jumped to her feet and then downward. She wasn't looking at anything in particular but she was deep in thought but her expression looked like someone in terror. Sam didn't like it and was on his feet and tried to get her attention while slowly approaching her, "What's wrong Angie?"

Angela blinked. She could still feel the chill from seeing that man or whatever it was and Sigrid and Tasha there. She heard Sam talking to her and she looked at him and saw the look of concern on his face. Taking in her surroundings she realized that she was safe. This was real. Looking at Sam she apologized, "I'm sorry."

To Sam, she didn't need to apologize. Something was bothering her and he aimed to help her in whatever way he could. He slowly pulled her into his arms, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm here. You don't have to be afraid."

It was overly simple but it was very effective. He had said the same thing to her when they took their relationship to the next level. It relaxed her because it meant more than simple fears of things like spiders and such. And it proved to work once more because she relaxed enough to let him take charge and get her comfortable enough to talk or at least soothe her back to sleep.

It was nearly an hour later before they were back in bed. Sam was petting her hair and watching her as she cuddled into him, refusing to let go of him. He didn't mind at all and showed it my pulling her closer… well as close as she was able to get. It was seriously going to cut into sleep time and possibility driving time but… she was important.

The past several months had been difficult. Sam wasn't going to deny that and it seemed to fall worse on her because of her heightened emotions from being pregnant. He wasn't going to pretend that it wasn't an issue because it was. He was the one that saw the physical toll even though she was trying her hardest to not overdo it. He wished that he could do something more.

"It's not your fault," she murmured half asleep. "Never was."

Sam looked at her and was going to say something before she continued, "I opened the gate. Why? Why are you back from the other side?"

It took Sam a moment to realize that she wasn't talking to him but to someone else. It was clearly on her mind and figuring it was best, he played along, "Maybe that's an answer you have to find."

"It's dark. Shadow but not her. He is coming. He's chasing after me…"

Sam listened to her babble until she drifted into a deep sleep. He waited until he was certain that she wasn't going to start twitching in her sleep again. She moaned a little and started babbling in one of the dozens of languages that she knew of and he stroked her hair more and started humming the song that he had hummed when he was the British Men of Letters prisoner and watched as she calmed down. He was restless as he settled down to try and catch a few more hours of sleep.

He didn't know what was going on and it seemed to have started when she said that she wasn't going to hunt anymore. And he had to go and ask her to come because he wanted her to be there and because he was still being overprotective after what happened. He said that Dean was having problems because Mom left but he was going through a few of his own and she was worried about it too. This seemed to be like one of those times where it got worse before it got better. But as he settled down, he got a sudden chill down his spine that had his breath hitch slightly. He felt Angela stir slightly but then relax but the chill was still there.

Sam had learned a lot of things since Dean picked him up from Stanford. He learned even more when Angela joined them and the one thing he learned, albeit the hard way at times, was to listen when the feeling was there and persisted. This was a chill and it didn't feel good. It left a door open to something that could possibly come down the road and it wouldn't be pleasant. He thought about this as he nuzzled her head and placed a gentle kiss on her head. He laid awake as he held his wife and thought about what this meant and prayed that it wasn't another nightmare to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like Angie is getting a nightmare. Could it be that the presence of Mr. Ketch triggered something dire for the future? Tag to American Nightmare.


End file.
